No me olvides
by Fuck America
Summary: No es como olvidas a una persona, es como la recuerdas". Winry está decidida a olvidar a Edward mientras que éste planifica su llegada a Amestris ¿logrará volver antes de que sea tarde?


Konnichiwa!

wow, 2 fics en una noche xd ando inspirada :O bueno, acá traigo otro fic, ojalá les guste. La canción es de Funeral for a friend (.com/watch?v=qTmMKbBoc7Q&NR=1) les dejo el link para que escuchen la canción mientras leen :P disfrutenlo! y dejen **reviews** para mejorar la redacción x3 insisto, creo que está empeorando :S

_Enjoy_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Walk Away**

Era obvio. Aún no lo superaba y dudaba muchísimo que lo fuera a superar algún día. Había sido difícil llevar una vida relativamente normal hasta hoy, seguía siendo difícil, pero había que salir delante de una u otra forma.

_All the words that we have to say__  
__They don't leave when the moment comes__  
__We know we have to wait__  
__As the days go on and the places fade away__  
__to dirt and to dust, it all fades away__  
_

Pero ahí seguía, esperando como había prometido. Tenía que hacerlo aunque en el fondo sabía que amas promesas habían sido en vano. Nunca se concretarían… lo sabía en lo más profundo de su alma, pero es mucho mejor creer que algún día volvería.

_And the waiting is the hardest thing to take__  
__In a moment more before we break__  
_

¡Que alguien le explicara por qué seguía esperando! No podía más! Aquél maldito sentimiento de cariño y afecto que tenía hacia él la estaba matando lentamente! No quería seguir con aquello.

_If you have to let it go__  
__And these dreams keep you awake__  
__If you have to let it go__  
__Walk away__  
_

Era lo mismo. Ese maldito sueño que no le quitaba la esperanza de que algún día lejano volvería. No debió dejarlo partir. Claro, ahora decía eso, cuando ya el maldito enano estaba en quien sabe dónde con quien sabe qué tipo de persona y en qué clase de mundo… ahora se reprochaba por no haberlo detenido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

_And the shapes we want to see__  
__Don't leave another piece that this puzzle needs__  
_

Esto iba mal… empeoraba todos los días. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había dejado que sucediera esto?

_And the waiting is the hardest thing to take__  
__In an moment more before we break__  
_

Fue cuando un día ocurrió lo que pensó que no viviría para poder verlo. Llegó a la puerta nada más ni nada menos que Alphonse…

_If you have to let it go__  
__And these dreams keep you awake__  
__If you have to let it go__  
__Walk away__  
_

Lo abrazó, su alegría era inmensa, pero faltaba alguien. Las palabras que soltó Alphonse resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

"No alcanzó pasar la puerta… se quedó allá".

_And the waiting is the hardest thing to take__  
__In an moment more before we break__  
_

Se halló en su habitación, ya muy entrada la noche, mirando las estrellas. En sus manos tenía la carta de Edward que había mandado con su hermano. Luchaba para no dejar que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos… tendría que seguir esperando.

_If you have to let it go__  
__And these dreams keep you awake__  
__If you have to let it go__  
__Walk away__  
_

"Te prometo que volveré, lograré llegar allá de una u otra forma… espérame por favor". Releía la carta, ese párrafo una y otra vez. Estaba harta de las palabras en vano, de las promesas que no se cumplirían, de esperar a alguien que no llegaría nunca. Pero aún así lo haría… ¿Por qué? Porque aquella carta le había dado un toque de esperanza…

_If you have to let it go__  
__And these dreams keep you awake__  
__If you have to let it go__  
__Walk away (walk away)__  
_

"Déjalo ir… ya es tiempo de aceptarlo… no volverá". Tenían razón, todos tenían razón… ya no valía la pena la espera. Es hora de olvidar…

_If you have to le__t it go__  
__And these dreams keep you awake__  
__If you have to let it go__  
__Walk away (walk away)_

"No es como olvidas a una persona, es como la recuerdas"

Hasta siempre… Edward Elric.

Winry Rockbell

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Juro que lloré cuando vi el maldito video xd uuuh! mi primer fic de fullmetal alchemist *3* que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews para la correción de la redacción. Cualquier sugerencia, duda o cosas varias hágamelo saber por fa! contáctense conmigo a través de las páginas que dejé en mi profile :P Anyway.

Arigato ^^

Siya!


End file.
